My Little Wish
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: "Yang kuperoleh hanyalah kesakitan—secara fisik dan mental. Orang-orang menjauhiku, mengejekku ... mereka semua membenciku! Aku lelah dengan semua itu!" sebuah keinginan kecil muncul di hati Lifty. Semua kesempatan itu telah ia berikan, tetapi apa yang dapat diperbuat bila waktu telah berputar?


Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hal yang sederhana.

Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan kakakku.

Yang tidak membuat resah orang lain.

Yang layaknya dilakukan seorang kakak dan adik.

Apakah hal tersebut sulit untuk dikabulkan?

* * *

**My Little Wish**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Happy Tree Friends dimiliki oleh Kenn Navarro. Author menulis fanfic ini tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.**

**Warning: Shifty/Lifty, original form, OOC, rated T for safety, possible typo(s).**

* * *

Ia merenung, memikirkan hal tersebut. Lifty sudah lelah menjadi pencuri. Hal yang ia peroleh hanyalah kebencian. Cibiran dan makian telah banyak dilontarkan kepadanya.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Hati kecilnya sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya.

Kini, ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon di taman Happy Tree Town—sendirian, tanpa kakaknya. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang lewat heran. Tentu saja, biasanya si rakun kembar selalu bersama—dijuluki sebagai si _duo kleptomaniac. _Dan lagi-lagi, Lifty merenung—tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Sungguh hari yang indah," gumamnya—berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal suasana hatinya sedang tidak beres.

"Ayo lempar lagi, kak!" seru seseorang.

Ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya dua ekor kelinci kembar sedang bermain _baseball._

"Bersiaplah, dik!" teriak kelinci yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang satunya, yaitu sang kakak.

Ia melempar bolanya dengan kencang.

'_BUK!__'_

"Aduh!" seru sang adik refleks.

Kepala sang adik malah menjadi tempat pendaratan bola tersebut—membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhempas ke tanah. Sang kakak spontan mendekati sang adik untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang kakak dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong sang adik.

"Ya … tentu," respon si adik lirih sambil menerima tangan sang kakak.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan—sambil mengusap kepala si adik.

Tiba-tiba sang adik mendorong sang kakak sampai terjatuh. "Kena!"

Ia langsung berlari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa.

"Hey!" protes sang kakak dengan nada tinggi.

Merasa tak terima, dikejar olehnya sang adik—berusaha membalas perbuatan jahil si kecil. Tentu saja sang kakak berlari lebih kencang.

"Kena kau!"

Ia menabrakkan dirinya pada sang adik—membuat kedua saudara kembar itu berguling-guling di atas rerumputan.

Tawaan. Itulah yang Lifty dengar dari mereka. Tak ada amarah. Mereka hanya bercanda—hanya bermain. Melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya membuat hatinya terkikis. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kakaknya. Ia selalu dijadikan tumbal. Setiap melakukan aksi pencurian, sang adik seringkali ditinggal—dibiarkan begitu saja. Sementara sang kakak pergi membawa barang curiannya. Karena hal tersebut, Lifty kerap mendapatkan banyak luka memar dari benda-benda keras yang dilemparkan para polisi bila ia ketahuan—termasuk dari korbannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shifty tidak pernah mempedulikan dirinya sama sekali. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah uang dan barang berharga. Alhasil, si adik harus mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Ia larut dalam pikirannya begitu dalam—memikirkan sang kakak, "Sebenarnya … apa dia sayang padaku?"

.

.

Langit kehilangan cahayanya—kini bermandikan dengan beribu cahaya kecil, menandakan bahwa malam telah menyapa Happy Tree Town.

Sendirian. Lagi-lagi Lifty sendirian. Sang kakak belum kunjung datang. Lifty hanya bisa menunggu. Ya, menunggu—hal yang paling membosankan dan butuh kesabaran untuk melakukannya. Tetapi ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya, karena setiap malam selalu seperti ini—bahkan sampai tengah malam.

Tiba-tiba hal yang tidak biasa terjadi, ia menguap begitu lebar—kantuk menyerangnya. Aneh memang. Padahal ia tak melakukan hal yang melelahkan hari ini. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk tersebut. Ia membawa dirinya ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tidur yang lelap.

.

.

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Cahaya matahari menyoroti matanya dari luar jendela kamarnya. Ketika pandangannya telah jelas, ia tak menemukan sang kakak di sampingnya. Lekas ia pergi keluar ruangan. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan pemuda itu di mana pun. Ketika itu juga, ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur—satu-satunya ruangan yang belum ia periksa. Dan di ruangan itulah ia menemukan rakun yang ia cari.

"Hey," panggil Lifty pelan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sang kakak.

"Hmm?" respon pemuda bertopi itu seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya sang adik heran.

"Tidak ada," jawab sang kakak dengan singkat.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Aku bilang tidak ada."

Lifty terdiam. Shifty terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Si kakak berdiri dan berjalan melewati adiknya—menuju pintu keluar.

"Kaumau pergi ke mana?"

"Urusan bisnis," jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah ingin pergi lagi? Padahal kau baru saja datang, ya kan?!" Lifty berusaha mencegah sang kakak untuk pergi. Dan ia yakin, Shifty pasti akan mencuri lagi.

"Kau mau ikut?" pemuda bertopi itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya—menoleh sedikit ke arah sang adik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" bantah si adik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Shifty seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lifty tak dapat menahannya lagi—perasaanya sudah tak kuat untuk dibendung. Ia melirih pelan, "Kak … tolong hentikan …"

Langkah sang kakak terhenti lagi.

"Hmm?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tolong berhenti melakukan itu…." tenggorokan Lifty mulai terasa berat.

"Aku takkan berhenti mencuri walaupun kau memohon sebanyak mungkin," balas Shifty, yang kemudian memutar badannya—kini berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"Tidakkah ada hal yang lebih penting yang dapat kaulakukan?"

Shifty tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Terakhir kali aku ikut denganmu, kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Kau dengan seenaknya lari begitu saja membawa barang curian bodohmu itu tanpa mempedulikan aku! Dan apa kautahu? Aku lelah! Bahkan kau tidak peduli dengan luka-lukaku pada saat itu! Yang kaupedulikan hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang!" Lifty meluapkan semua emosinya yang telah lama ia pendam selama ini. Dan sesuatu keluar dari matanya—air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi—yang kini telah membasahi pipinya.

Shifty tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Lifty menangis. Hatinya merasa aneh ketika melihatnya, bahkan ia tak bisa menjabarkannya melalui kata-kata. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Yang kuperoleh hanyalah kesakitan—secara fisik dan mental. Orang-orang menjauhiku, mengejekku ... mereka semua membenciku! Aku lelah dengan semua itu!" Lifty melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara bergetar.

Sang kakak diam membisu—ia telah menjadi patung secara mental karena perkataan adiknya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaiamana perasaan adiknya. Tujuan utamanya hanyalah kekayaan, bukan kasih sayang.

"Apa kausayang padaku?" rintih sang adik.

Mulut Shifty terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka.

"Apa aku ini benar-benar adikmu?"

Tak ada habisnya Lifty mengungkapkan perasaannya. Semakin ia meluapkan perasaanya, semakin air matanya ingin mengalir.

"Dik…." gumam Shifty pelan.

"Aku kesepian…."

Lifty menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sementara Shifty tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Shifty memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Maaf…."

Lifty menatap sang kakak. Maaf adalah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan. Hanya sebatas maaf—melalui mulut—bukan murni dari hati. Lifty kesal. Sangat kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali sang kakak mengucapkan kata itu. Kenyataannya, ia tetap takkan pernah berubah.

"Kak…."

"Ya?"

"Apa bisa … kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama, tanpa mengganggu orang lain—walaupun itu hanya untuk satu menit?" pinta si adik.

Shifty benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku … tidak tahu…."

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut sang adik.

"… pasti ada sesuatu…." lanjut sang kakak. "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya nanti."

Wajah sang adik berubah menjadi cerah mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Kemudian ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, membuat Shifty heran.

"Janji?"

Shifty berpikir sejenak, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik adiknya.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu kemudian, Lifty belum melihat ada perubahan dari kakaknya sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya? Sepertinya Shifty hanya menganggap hal itu sepele—bukan hal yang sangat penting seperti pekerjaannya selama ini.

"Sepertinya … ia memang tak peduli padaku," batinnya.

Ia begitu lelah menunggu selama ini. Ia telah memberikan sang kakak kesempatan, tetapi kenyataannya Shifty hanya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja.

"Aku berharap terlalu banyak," gumamnya pelan.

Semua hal ini membuatnya depresi. Sesulit itukah mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apakah permohonannya terlalu berat untuk dikabulkan? Mungkin ia terlalu lama bergantung pada akar yang lapuk. Ini semua dikarenakan mereka memiliki pandangan hidup yang berbeda.

"Ia pasti takkan mencariku bila aku pergi."

Lifty memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dengan berat hati—meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian.

.

.

Sang mentari bersinar cerah—kicauan burung terdengar dari atas pepohonan—mobil-mobil lalu lalang di jalanan. Hari yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lifty duduk di bangku taman lagi—sendirian—berharap dapat melihat kelinci bersaudara kembar waktu itu. Sepertinya melihat mereka bersenang-senang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tak melihat mereka di mana pun. Ia pun mendesah dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa tak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Rakun hijau itu berjalan di trotoar, tanpa tujuan—tidak peduli ke mana kakinya akan membawanya—yang pasti menjauh dari tempat ini. Ia tiba di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Terdapat lampu lalu lintas di dekat ia sedang berdiri. Kedua matanya menemukan sesuatu di tengah jalan—sebuah bola. Dan ada seorang anak kelinci kecil terlihat tengah berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Anak itu …." ya, anak itu adalah sang adik dari kelinci bersaudara yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Tiba-tiba anak itu berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Lifty melihat lampu yang tadinya merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia sontak berlari menuju anak itu—berniat menyelamatkan kelinci kecil tersebut.

Digendongnya anak tersebut—tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah truk melaju kencang yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan posisinya—terlalu dekat. Hanya tinggal menghitung sekian detik.

"Tidak … tidak akan sempat …." pikir rakun itu, bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. "Jika saja hanya anak ini yang bisa selamat …."

Ya, demi menyelamatkan anak tersebut ….

.

.

Shifty berhasil pulang membawa hasil curiannya. Ia sangat puas dengan hasilnya kali ini. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyuman yang biasa ia pancarkan ketika berhasil melakukan aksinya. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia tak menemukan batang hidung adiknya—biasanya Lifty langsung menyapanya.

"Di kamar mungkin," batinnya.

Ia pun menaruh barang curiannya dan menuju kamar—tetapi nihil, tidak ada adiknya di sana. Kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan mengecek seluruh ruangan dengan hasil yang sama.

Ia bergumam, "Pasti sedang jalan-jalan ke luar."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Lekas ia membukakan pintu tersebut. Terlihat seekor kelinci kuning berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Cuddles? Ada apa?" tanya si rakun bertopi itu.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi …." jawab si kelinci kuning dengan suara bergetar.

Entah mengapa Shifty merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

.

.

Ruang 211. Itulah yang dilihat oleh Shifty pada nama ruangan di atas pintu. Cuddles menyilakannya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang—takut, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi … pada adiknya. Ia pun memberanikan diri dan melangkah masuk ….

Dan di sanalah ia terbaring—tubuhnya bersimbah darah—luka di mana-mana. Mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Yang ada di depannya adalah mimpi terburuknya. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa … yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya rakun bertopi itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kecelakaan," jawab Dr. Lumpy singkat.

"Ia telah menyelamatkan adikku," jelas sang kakak dari kelinci bersaudara kembar. "Ia sangat berani, sampai-sampai ia mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ya, kami memang pernah melihatnya di taman—duduk sendirian—memperhatikan kami sedang bermain _baseball. _Dan entah mengapa, ia terlihat sangat sedih hari itu."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat hatinya larut dalam kesedihan. Ia syok dengan segalanya.

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah, dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Aku ... tak bisa menolongnya," jelas Dr. Lumpy dengan sangat berat hati.

Shifty merasakan sesuatu yang panas dari matanya—yang kemudian mengalir dan jatuh dari dagunya. Menangis. Ya, ia menangis, karena kehilangan anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Kini ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Kesedihan telah mendominasi dirinya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu.

Berbagai kilas balik melintas di pikirannya. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya makin sedih adalah ketika ia membuat janji itu—janji yang takkan pernah ditepati. Ia takkan pernah bisa membuat adiknya bahagia.

Dirangkulnya sang adik yang sudah tak bernyawa—tak peduli dengan darah yang begitu banyak—yang penting ia bisa memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Rasanya berbeda, aneh, dan tidak rasional. Berbagai emosi menjadi satu dalam dirinya—terkecuali kebahagiaan. Ia takkan bisa merasakan kebersamaan dengan adiknya lagi.

Ia telah kehabisan waktu. Dan waktu takkan bisa diputar kembali. Semuanya sudah berakhir—ia terlambat—tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Menyesal. Hanya itu yang terus menghantui dirinya.

.

.

Shifty duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, merenung. Tatapannya kosong dan terlihat dingin. Tak ada ekspresi yang ia pancarkan dari wajahnya. Ia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dan sesekali air matanya menitik. Hanya Lifty yang terus mengiang di pikirannya. Tidak, ia tak dapat hidup seperti ini—semuanya terasa hampa—kini depresi berat mulai menyerangnya.

"Tolong … kembalikan adikku …."

.

.

**- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya saia dapat mem-publish fanfic lagi~  
Iya, saia lagi suka sama HTF, apalagi Furippi asdfghjkl~  
karena humanized sudah terlalu mainstream, jadi saia coba membuat dalam original form-nya, biar greged.  
Big thanks to **Skipper Quatermain** and **pindanglicious**, karena telah membantu saia memperbaiki penulisan fic ini :')  
Silakan tinggalkan komentar dan kritik anda di kotak review ^^


End file.
